


Together We Can Sing the Blues

by jollllly



Series: But I want to hear you sing [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, infected Charlotte, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: After being scolded by Paul, Ted goes after Charlotte to apologize.A different take on the same prompt “But I want to hear you sing”
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: But I want to hear you sing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833994
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Together We Can Sing the Blues

Ted steeped in his anger. Paul had taken away his bourbon when he snapped at Bill, but no way was Ted desperate enough to apologize to the other man in order to get it back. So he sat there, trapped in his mind, thoughts tumbling into each other, circling and circling as the storm raged in his head.

After a few moments of silence, of tumultuous thoughts, Ted’s rage was replaced with a sudden feeling of grief. He was guilty. Guilty he had left Charlotte, grieving the loss of the relationship that might have someday potentially been.

He took a deep breath before standing.

“Where’re you going?” he heard Bill ask as he headed towards the door.

He didn’t even turn back to answer, “I’m gonna find Charlotte.”

Ted made his way through the hallways of the large house, back towards the entrance and the room he had stormed out of previously. He called Charlotte’s name a few times, but he got no response.

When he reached his destination, he saw her. But Charlotte was alone. Sam was nowhere to be found.

“Charlotte?” he called toward her.

She stayed still, back towards the door, unresponsive to her name.

“Charlotte? Where’s Sam?”

“Sam? Oh, he doesn’t matter. He’s not here. We’re alone, just like we wanted.”

There was something very wrong. Charlotte was still facing away from Ted, so he made his way over to her, trying to understand what was wrong.

When he was a few feet from her Ted noticed a puddle at her feet. A blue puddle, rippling as something continually drip-drip-dripped into the pool of thick liquid.

Ted stopped.

“Charlotte…”

He knew. His voice was laced with mourning. She was gone.

Charlotte— no, not Charlotte anymore— the  _ thing _ that had killed her finally turned around, blue guts hanging out, dripping onto the floor. Her chin was stained with blue as she smiled at him. It was almost mocking him. She looked so sincere, so happy, in a way that contradicted the gorey state of her body. Her smile was real.

“Oh, Ted! I knew you would come back. You’re always there for me.”

“Where is he? And what did you do to Charlotte?” Ted demanded, forcing down the tears, forcing down the emotion dangerously bubbling inside him.

“What do you mean, Teddy? I’m right here! It’s me, Charlotte. And don’t you worry about Sam. He’s not here. That’s how you like it, right? Just us?”

The zombie-Charlotte began to come towards him. Ted backed away.

“Ted? What’s wrong? I’m right here. I’m here, and I want to be with you!”

Ted shut his eyes, taking a moment to breathe. It’s not really her. She’s gone, she’s dead. It’s mocking you.

“No.”

Charlotte who was no longer Charlotte dropped her pleading stare.

“Alright, yes, he got me. Sam. You’re right, he’s a monster. He did this to me,” she motioned towards her stomach, “Oh, but, Teddy, I feel so free!” She smiled. It was eerie. The face Ted longed to see, the smile he would tease out of her any other day, stained blue. “I know what I want, Ted. And we can have it! We can be together!”

“No, Charlotte. No, you’re not infecting me or killing me or whatever. You’re staying away from me, and we’re gonna figure out how to fix you, alright?”

“Ted, please!”

He stared into her eyes, eerily bright blue, but earnest in expression.

“Ted, I want you. I choose you. And we can be together forever.”

Ted took a shaky breath in. Tears threatened to fall as he finally heard the confession he had been wanting for too long. And he couldn’t accept it.

“We can’t. Be together.”

“But I want to hear you sing.”

Ted’s heart stopped as he heard his own words spoken back to him. He looked up to see Charlotte’s face, waiting, hoping for acceptance, for love, just as he’d seen her many times before. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Oh, Charlotte,” he began to reach for her.

BANG!

A shot rang out. Ted jumped, pulling back, and the body in front of him dropped to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> big rip to Join Us And Die
> 
> i’m on tumblr @ billtedrights


End file.
